


Trust Issues

by Hosnianprime



Series: you're just like a movie [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, RFFA Valentine's Exchange 2018, Shameless Smut, marriage is tricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/Hosnianprime
Summary: Ben Solo has left the military to become an actor and met and married Rey, also an actress. They are living the happily ever after until the inevitable question is asked...This is my gift for the Valentine' Exchange.Prompt was: "Domestic fluff, modern day AU". Tags: smut, dom/sub. The latter is so mild, that you barely notice it.Happy Valentine's!





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slittherwolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slittherwolfe/gifts).



He finally lands at the airport. Home. But the worst part is yet to come, and he hides his face behind the sunglasses, grabbing his somber suitcases, dressed – as always – in all black, in a remarkably unremarkable shirt not loose enough to take away all imagination of his strong torso. He put on so much muscle while training for this shooting that his older clothes became much tighter than he remembered, amplifying the appeal of his outstanding height.

Pushing through the buzzing crowd of paparazzi with an unmoved face, ignoring the whirlwind of questions thrown at him, his name chanted in chorus, he throws himself in the back of the black Chrysler that has been waiting for him. This is a living hell. There is no free meal in this universe and this amount of money he makes requires selling pieces of your soul. He sighs.

Tabloids about him were not unfamiliar - "Senator Organa's only son joins the armed forces" - "Senator Organa's son deployed overseas" - "Senator Organa's son leads major operation" - "Senator Organa's son promoted General of the Air Forces" - "Breaking news: Senator Organa's son leaves striking pilot career behind" - but this was all designed to enhance his mother's political footing, always communicated via her press secretary and never dove in his (non-existent) private life. His mother's life was not in the spotlight, a rather small-profile senator, though always re-elected to office for nearly thirty years, people liked her back in her home state and never spilled the beans. Though there would have been enough dirty laundry to air, his father mostly absent on hunt for old relics most of the time - a devoted archaeologist - jealousy boiling, de-facto separation, a boarding school in Switzerland because he was so hard to tolerate...

When he finally made the decision at eighteen, he just wanted to shut out all that mess that was his childhood. He cut off all ties with his parents and changed his name to leave this all behind. He was Kylo Ren in the military and he was just fine that way. Finally, something that he achieved on his own, without his mother's help, without his family's wealth and baggage. Being a nobody in the military was a relief and he worked hard, his devotion unquestionable. But once he got close to the fire, he saw that corruption and opportunism flourished there too, just like on Capitol Hill. When he was almost fatally injured on his last mission - and discharged on psychological grounds - he saw the hand of fate. Acting was close to his heart, he has been an actor all his life - the obedient son when at receptions, the beacon, the commander. Making a living out of it seemed easy, after all, he no longer had to decide who got to live and who had to die every minute. 

He was accepted into one of the most prestigious acting schools right on the first attempt, but his transition into civilian life did not go smoothly and as he shed the discipline of the armed forces he often ended up fucking anyone who came his way while being drunk after every performance until the sun came up. Women hardly could resist the acid edges of his character and that body shaped in combat. He was not proud of the way he earned it, but he did not mind using it to his advantage.

He already was a sought-after actor on Broadway when he met Rey as she landed her first small role. She wasn’t classically trained but her remarkable talent put her on the radar of casting directors, open calls seemed to be made only for her. The first time he saw her, he knew he didn’t want to have to do anything with anyone else but her and just like closing a door, he left his old manners behind. After a few years, he asked her to marry him. The moment she said yes was when he felt his whole life clicking into place. 

Despite her radiating personality and unique talent, Rey’s career was not so much on display. Her strict tenacity to theatre made her refuse everything else and at times she really fought to land parts – while his agents wouldn’t stop nagging him to decide on one of the countless that were offered him. He felt sorry for her, unjustly pushed aside in a world of cinema, yet proud of himself that he could make their struggles come to an end and provide this woman who put up with his bad military manners and screaming nightmares with everything she ever wanted. His love for her was sacred, something he never shared with anyone no matter how many times he was asked about this. It was their thing and so it was supposed to remain.

He couldn’t wait to get home to her. It’s been an awfully long time without her touch, without her scent and lately, due to this remote location they were filming at, even without her voice.

They drop him at his building.

“Thanks, man, ” he shakes the driver’s hand. Then quickly, before anyone could notice, sneaks into the building.

A friendly greeting from the doorman that he returns in kind and he is already pushing the elevator button. His impatience to see his wife spikes in him, threatening to make him run ten stories high.

His hand is already hovering above the doorbell when decides to surprise her. He fumbles elbow deep in the suitcase looking for the keys he hasn’t used for months, finally fishing them out and opening the door.

“Honey, I’m home!” he yells, his strong, deep voice filling the spacious, illuminated apartment. Her head quickly appears, peering at him from the diner door. She smiles warmly.

“Come on in then, babe, I have dinner waiting for you.”

“Ooh, no, you didn’t!” It was a rare occasion he let her stand in the kitchen for hours, as their time spent together was so limited.

“Yes, I did! I know how much you love to just stay home when you come back.”

He drops his luggage right away and hurries to her. She is so perfect, he thinks and his heart jolts. It smells after his favorite dish in the kitchen and the table is already set. He grabs her tight and kisses her with a hunger of a starving man.

“Or, maybe, we should just skip dinner,” he mumbles under their breath.

“Oh please, I’ve been working all day. Come on,” she chuckles. He reluctantly pulls away his head and sits at the table.

There is something that is bothering her. After all these years, all these leaving and coming back, he knows. She never refuses his advances after being apart for so long. He glances at her. Yep. That faint tick on her mouth always gives her away. It is a strange feeling, knowing someone so well, maybe better than knowing yourself.

“So, how was your … time?” He pokes the bear.

“Oh, I bet it wasn’t as splendid as yours.”

There we go, he thinks as his suspicion confirms.

“Rey, just give it to me straight. What’s the matter?” his attentive, deep brown eyes searching her.

She continues eating, not bothering to look at him, but it is going to come out of her eventually, he is certain. Indeed, after a few more bites she casually throws the question at him.

“Did you fuck her?”

He can’t believe what he is hearing.

“Did I do _what_??”

Time seems to freeze for a second. But instead of denying her word, she glances at him with those hazel eyes he loves, now covered irony coldness.

“Did you fuck her?” She already articulates more. This is not going away so easy, he knows. Still, he decides to try to dismiss it.

“We are _so_ not having this conversation.” he shakes his head in defiance and resumes eating.

“Is that a yes?” she inquires sharply, her eyes flashing.

He slams his cutlery on the table in anger, body tensed, gaze piercing. Does she not know better? How much he loves her? How he would never trade this for any of those bodies that the wind hurled his way? Any of those tight-ass actresses? No.

“Rey”, his voice menacingly low. “You should know better. You are way more professional than this.”

“Just give it to me straight, goddammit, Ben!”

“No, I did NOT fuck her. Now can we please enjoy this delicious meal you have prepared?” hoping to close the matter. But she is having none of that. Clearly, this thought must have been bugging her for quite some time. Oh, why didn’t he press the crew more to get home sooner? How could he hurt her so unintendedly? Now it is Rey’s turn to slam her cutlery, but she also stands up and storms into the kitchen.

Enough is enough. He follows her.

“Don’t you believe me?” He can’t decide if he is more hurt or more surprised.

“How could I? I mean, you are two gorgeous people, locked together in paradise for _weeks_ and I am not supposed to think you went down on her?” she yells at him in rage.

“You know what, maybe, I should ask _you_ this question then, Rey. Maybe, you accuse me of that because you would fuck your on-screen-partner in this situation!” he is now done being backed into the corner.

“You fucking prick, how dare you! I only work in theatre.”

“Oh yeah, and tell me people don’t fuck around in theatres. Like you had never fucked anyone before meeting me.”

“How does that have anything to do with this?”

“It has everything to do with this.”

“Fuck you, Ben.” She is so angry. So angry and so mind-bogglingly _hot._

“You know, Rey, I think, I should fuck _you_ instead.” He is almost contemplating, sizing her up like a wolf its prey.

“What?” The sudden change of dynamics startles her.

He advances on her and she backs a little. He wants her oh so badly. His little, sweet, potty-mouthed wife. He pulls out one of the drawers and takes out a kitchen towel. “What are you doing?” Rey demands to know. Her voice still loud and angry as suspicion mirrors in her eyes.

“It’s been quite some time since I fucked you properly,” he states as a matter-of-fact. She admits to herself that it has. He has been away for at least two months. He backs her with slow paces in the corner, tugging the kitchen towel in his belt on his backside. Now he is towering above her. She doesn’t know what to make out of the situation. Not like they hadn’t made out on the kitchen counter enough times throughout the years and yes, she loves it rough too, but she has no idea what he wants with that piece of fabric. She isn’t done pouring her anger on him yet.

“I bet you had your share of proper with someone else,” her words dripping with loathing.

Gently, running his fingers down her cheek, Ben encloses her neck in his palm. Her head fits in one of his impossibly large hands. He kisses her deeply, his tongue muffling any words she prepared to throw at him. She slowly gives in and with one of his hand, he reaches for the kitchen towel. He carefully encloses her wrists in his other hand and pulls them above her head. With the towel, he binds her to the T of the refrigerator handle.

“What the hell Ben?!”

He smirks.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Rey. Now, I’m gonna take this slow and I want you to answer my question in the process. I’ll let you think.”

He grabs her waist and kisses her neck. She shivers. She is so exposed and so angry but she also knows that he wouldn’t hurt her in a million years. He already made her melt a little. His hands liberate her from her bra and pull up her shirt, trading warmth wherever his touch travels. His mouth is on her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipple, cupping them with his fingers and she feels herself going wet over it. His other hand is already caressing her between her thighs, pushing down her pants. He coats his fingers with her fluid and slides his one finger on her clit, slowly starting to circle. He lets go of her flesh with a sloppy pop before he starts to speak.

“Now, Rey. Answer me,” he begins as he teases her pearl between her legs. He has that shit-eating expression on his face that would make women fall to their knees in his glory days, witnessing the eyes of his one true love starting to go glassy under his touch. “Did I fuck her?”

She is defiantly staring in his face, not letting the jolting sensation change her features.

“How could I know?”

“Wrong fucking answer,” he growls and adds pace. Gosh, her legs start to shake, so he holds her by her waist, not letting her slip. The towel tightens on her wrists under her weight. She whimpers, her eyes closed now.

“Did I fuck her?” he repeats more urgently.

“I don’t know.” she pants. Words start to get hard to form.

“Are you playing me, girl?” he growls and slides a finger inside her dewy folds. She moans loudly.

“I want to fucking hear it!” his hand is moving in her at the exact spot that would make her come apart in mere minutes.

She wants to argue, to hurt him the way this thought has been hurting her all this time he has been away, days turning into a week and then another without a phone call, just those stupid messages from the beautiful location, but she can’t form any coherent thoughts, only the lustful sounds of pleasure. She realizes that she is really enjoying his way of punishment. Maybe she should doubt him more often?

Ben at the same time begins to taste his own medicine. He wants to be inside her. After all, those months in paradise were hard on him too, wishing every day that his wife could join him, witnessing the wonders of the world with him. He only ever sent her the pictures to say he missed her but he wasn’t very good at modern day technology and clearly forgot to put a caption or whatever the fuck on them. He needed a crash course on this, but right now he has to control himself not to fuck her standing. She is more responsive than he anticipated, his little lesson falling perfectly into place.

He pulls out his hand and steps away to get his head cleared somewhat, Rey grumbling at the loss of him. Quickly hurrying to match her in being undressed, he pulls off his shirt hastily, revealing his incredible shape. Rey’s eyes widen in shock, roaming his frame. Sure, he always was athletic, but this… this is fucking next level. Unlike anything he was before. She can’t wait to lick him clean, every well-defined muscle of his screaming at her to touch him. Those fucking rags preventing her to do so. _Be damned, Ben Solo._

“Yeah, this is your fucking husband, Rey!” he snaps as he sees her desire heighten at the sight. He knew he looked good and this was partly the reason he wanted to get home so fast, bearing in mind that all that training he put into achieving this wouldn’t last long.

“No wonder I think someone fucked you,” she counters more bitterly than she intended.

“Now, this was enough.” He steps back to her with a long stride that makes Rey wince a little. He quickly soothes her with his warm hands covering her prickled skin.

“How long have we known each other, Rey?“ he commands her to answer, as he leaves love bites on her neck, digging his fingers into her muscles. “Eight years.” she manages to press out. “ _Eight_ fucking years, huh?” he tears her shirt down from her body with sheer force, the fabric squeaking.

“And how long have we been married?“ he carries on with heat. “Five.” Rey wants to sound factual but the word quivers with pleasure. He yanks down her pants. “Five,” he repeats, in his voice a staged surprise. “And who the fuck dragged me to auditions time after time?“ He shreds apart her bra. “What the hell Ben, that was expensive!“ she yells at him, snapping out from her trance on paradise alley. He ignores it. Money is not an issue anymore. She could have hundreds if she wanted to. Instead, he continues his interrogation and works two fingers inside of her to bring her back on track. “And who told me how to keep my jaw shut while I eat?” “Me,” she gulps.

He trails now down from her neck on her flat stomach to her womanhood, once again removing his fingers. He sinks to his knees, placing a reverent kiss on her apex and pulls her thighs a little apart. She radiates damp heat. _So wet for me_. _My little slutty wife._ With his eyes fixated on her, his hand gently but firmly follows his gaze. “You.” He lifts her legs with a sudden move and hooks them over his shoulders, her entire weight resting upon them. His eyes lock with hers. “You made me who I am today and you still fucking manage to think that I could have fucked someone else! Unbelievable!”  With that being said, he pulls her into his mouth and sucks on her clit without a warning. The cry that escapes her throat makes him grow even harder. For a while, he just laps on her clit. He wants her to cum at a point when she is _begging_. He knows her folds, her arousal spread on his lips and he savors every hidden depth of her cunt, alternating between gentle touch and firm pressure. He has edged her twice when her faint voice leaks from above his head.

“Ben, please…”

Then he pushes two fingers into her at the spongy g-spot of hers and she immediately comes in his hand. He works her through it and is already building her back up, making her cum again. Rey goes almost non-verbal at the double orgasm, letting her husband support her.

He lets her collect herself a little, then gently puts down her legs. Standing up, he unties the knot on the towel and her arms fall around his neck in a firm grip, her fingers plunging into his thick black hair. He lifts her like she weighed nothing, possessively cupping her ass as she closes her thighs around him, smearing her wetness on his bare stomach. He is kissing her with burning passion as she gives as good as she has to prevent being devoured on the spot. He carries her to the living room and kicks the coffee table away to lay her out on the soft rug underneath. Trading sloppy kisses on her face, on her mouth, he fumbles with his belt and zipper, freeing himself and as his throbbing hardness hits the air, at last, he inhales sharply in relief. Rey is still playing the defiant wife and doesn’t move, though there is nothing she wants more than slant her mouth on his husband’s girth, already _clenching_ from the desire and anticipation for him to be inside of her at last. As soon as he has freed himself from the remainder of his clothes he aligns himself between her legs. She is primed and ready, the evidence of that already spread out on his abs, still he hesitates a moment before burying himself to the hilt with one long stroke. They gasp in tandem as her swollen walls firmly grip him. _Finally._

He interlaces their fingers in a prayer and pins it to the ground above her head as he begins rocking into her deeply until it’s comfortable for both of them.

“Did I fuck her, Rey?” he growls.

“No.” Her word merely a part of her moans. Her legs closed around his waist, urging him to go deeper. More. Mine. He thrust on faster, hips slapping.

“Did I fuck her?” he snarls.

“No!” now it is more determined, annoyance seeping through her words as he again disturbs her in enjoying being fucked by his stupid question that she has to answer once again.

By now Ben is thrusting into her so fiercely, filling her every inch, she has no idea where she is. This feels so right, so good. Every fiber of her wishes this would last forever, but her climax is so close and she doubts she can fight it back. Her _third_ in a row.

“DID I FUCK HER?” He now yells at her with all his willpower, getting out the words as quickly as possible, as he is close to the peak too.

_Fuck, Ben, you talker!_

“NO!” she screams in irritation and yielding as she comes and then lets herself be carried away by the waves of their carnal moans, feeling the warm shot of his love building a pressure inside of her, almost making her come again the mess of sensitive bundles of nerves she is by now. God, he is good at this. Must be the military training.

They are panting. Ben buries his face in the crook of her neck, in her hair, softly kissing her throat. She runs her hands down his body, his hair. He is hers forever, now she remembers. This body, this incredible soul, all just hers. Ben lifts his head.

“Don’t you ever ask me that stupid question again,” he fumes, looking into her eyes with all his love and all his hurt. She drinks in all that. “I won’t,” she whispers, shaking her head ever so slightly. She closes their lips, her tongue gently brushing against his and the taste of salty tears prickly in her mouth. She pulls him close so he isn’t forced to show his flushed face.

“I love you so much,” he mutters in her ear. “If we weren’t married, I would ask you to marry me right here, right now.”

She lets out a soft laugh in surprise. Isn’t she the best-loved person in the world? Yes, undoubtedly she is.

“I’m sorry, babe. I love you too. More than anything.” Peppering kisses on the constellation of his marks, drinking away his spilled tears with her lips, she holds on for dear life to this man. To her husband. _Till death do us apart._

 

 


End file.
